Card Ideas Forum
After a week of fashion shows at Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week, there are few trends that stand out, among them: pale tones and sexy Christian Louboutin Shoes. These open-toed booties from Nicole Miller's Spring 2011 collection are a good example of spring's pale palette. After four seasons of subdued shopping by luxury buyers, looks for spring were dominated by white, nude and other neutral colors, which gave the clothes on the runway a softer, lighter look. It was a real shift from recent shows, where designers had picked darker colors that seemed to reflect the gloomy mood of the economy. This trend even extended to the fingertips with a peachy-nude-putty-colored nail polish worn by models in the Marc Jacob show and a manicure of beige polish, with a thin coral arc applied by celebrity manicurist Jin Soon Choi at Prabal Gurung's runway show. Overall, many of the looks for spring were uncomplicated and versatile, which should help these clothes make the transition from the runway to the stores as retail buyers remain selective in their purchases. What was wild? The Christian Louboutin Shoes-both on and off the runway. (You have to see for yourself. Look at our slideshow.) It stands to reason. Consumers can only shop their closets for so long. Eventually, they have to start buying again, but they will look for pieces that will work with what they already own (hence the neutrals) and that will make a fresh new statement (cue the shoes.) Find big Christian Louboutin sale at www.uChristianLouboutin.com After a week of fashion shows at Mercedes-Benz Fashion Week, there are few trends that stand out, among them: pale tones and sexy Christian Louboutin Shoes. These open-toed booties from Nicole Miller's Spring 2011 collection are a good example of spring's pale palette. After four seasons of subdued shopping by luxury buyers, looks for spring were dominated by white, nude and other neutral colors, which gave the clothes on the runway a softer, lighter look. It was a real shift from recent shows, where designers had picked darker colors that seemed to reflect the gloomy mood of the economy. This trend even extended to the fingertips with a peachy-nude-putty-colored nail polish worn by models in the Marc Jacob show and a manicure of beige polish, with a thin coral arc applied by celebrity manicurist Jin Soon Choi at Prabal Gurung's runway show. Overall, many of the looks for spring were uncomplicated and versatile, which should help these clothes make the transition from the runway to the stores as retail buyers remain selective in their purchases. What was wild? The Christian Louboutin Shoes-both on and off the runway. (You have to see for yourself. Look at our slideshow.) It stands to reason. Consumers can only shop their closets for so long. Eventually, they have to start buying again, but they will look for pieces that will work with what they already own (hence the neutrals) and that will make a fresh new statement (cue the shoes.) Find big Christian Louboutin sale at www.uChristianLouboutin.com